Illinois State University was established in 1857 as the first public institution of higher education in Illinois. From its beginning as an undergraduate institution devoted primarily to teacher training, it has developed into a comprehensive university with programs at the bachelor's, master's and doctoral level. The Animal Care and Use Facilities which support the research and educational programs were constructed in the 1950's. A recent evaluation of this facility and the associated animal care and use program revealed that they did not comply with current federal animal welfare standards. To correct these deficiencies, a project to remodel the facility and reorganize the animal care and use program was undertaken at a cost of approximately $258,000. To complete this project it will be necessary to modernize the facilities for maintaining cage sanitation. Accordingly, this application requests funds to purchase and install the required cage washing equipment.